


Drunk Again

by OnePineappleWriter



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 15:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnePineappleWriter/pseuds/OnePineappleWriter
Summary: Morty needs to talk to Rick about how he's been feeling lately, but his Grandpa is almost passed out drunk in the garage. Morty decides to give his almost passed out Grandpa a blowjob, showing what he's been feeling. This was the request on Tumblr: How about RickMorty pairing, Morty sucking Ricks dick of his own volition in the garage while Rick is almost passed out drunk?





	Drunk Again

**Author's Note:**

> The request: How about RickMorty pairing, Morty sucking Ricks dick of his own volition in the garage while Rick is almost passed out drunk?
> 
> ((I'm going to slowly start moving all of my requests from Tumblr over to this account just so I have them saved somewhere other than Tumblr for your viewing pleasure. <3))

“Rick?” Morty called out, walking into his grandpa’s garage. 

Morty always knew to look for his grandpa here first, and Morty had something really important to talk to Rick about this time. Morty had been feeling…things lately about Rick. He knew he needed to ask Rick about it and question why his body had been acting weirdly around him. Morty knew this was wrong, so he was hoping that Rick would be able to help. 

“Oh sh-shit, Rick,” Morty stuttered out loud. 

Of course, Rick would be rolled up to his desk, bottles all around him. Morty looked down, Rick would be half way passed out at a moment when Morty really needed to speak to him. Morty walked closer to Rick starting to breathe in the very strong smell of alcohol coming from his grandpa.

Morty sighed, starting to look around before his eyes landed on Rick. Morty’s eyes slowly gazed over Rick, his eyes landing on his grandpa’s brown pants. He noticed a few wet spots, most likely from where Rick had a tendency to miss his mouth after he’d been drinking for a while.

Morty’s eyes glazed over a bit as he started to let his eyes drift…to a spot he should really not be staring at in Rick’s lap. Morty’s face flushed bright red as he quickly adverted his gaze, and he felt a slight twinge in his own pants.

“O-Oh god…uh” Morty mumbled. 

His brain started to go somewhere that Morty had been trying to keep it from going. 

He started to think about how big Rick might be in his hands. Morty’s brain came to a quick realization. If he couldn’t speak to Rick about his problem, he could at least show him, right?

It was Rick’s fault for being so drunk anyways….  
Morty walked closer to Rick, rolling Rick sideways, away from the desk. Rick’s head lolled a little to side, his eyes barely open.

“M-morty?” Rick managed to get out, trying to focus, but he was just too out of it.

Morty started to feel warmth spread throughout his body as he had gotten very close to Rick. The alcohol smell was over bearing, but Morty bit his bottom lip as he lowered onto his knees in front of Rick.  
Morty’s hands started to shake as he grabbed a hold of Rick’s pants, unzipping them.   
Morty looked up to Rick’s face with a look of pure barely concealed lust. Morty…just wanted Rick in his hands, and he had no clue why. Morty’s brain had been wandering a lot lately, and his thoughts always made his mouth water in the strangest way…

Rick was mumbling something with a confused look on his face, but Morty couldn’t understand him, so he continued with the task at hand.

Morty looked back down at Rick’s lap, seeing the older man’s boxers. Morty wasn’t the strongest, but he was strong enough to slide the boxers and pants down enough to expose Rick completely. Morty was so enthralled by the sight that he couldn’t look away. This is where his thoughts had been going for the past few weeks. 

This is what he wanted.

Morty’s mouth drooled a little, as he quickly moved to grasp Rick’s cock in his hands.  
Morty licked his lips, starting to stroke Rick’s dick in his hands, feeling him grow hard. Morty looked up to see his grandpa’s brow furrowed in a confused look, his eyes so glossed over.  
Morty inched his mouth closer, licking the base of Rick’s cock, while one of his hands went to play with Rick’s balls. Morty almost moaned from having something that he had been wanting so badly. His eyes glanced up when he heard the sharp intake of breath from Rick, and the slight strangled moan. 

Morty smirked to himself before sliding Rick’s cock into his mouth as far as it could go. He definitely heard a moan that time. Morty was enjoying the taste of Rick so much, that he moaned to himself. Morty started to bob his head up and down, feeling a pair of weak, shaky hands slide into his hair. Morty started to suck, feeling Rick’s cock hit the back of his throat. Morty almost gagged, tears coming to his eyes. He was just enjoying this too much to stop. Morty felt Rick’s hands tug slightly at his hair, as if he was trying to pull him away, but he wasn’t going to stop now. Not feeling how hard Rick was in his mouth, or tasting the pre-cum coming from Rick.

Morty started to bob his head more violently, really beginning to want the taste of Rick in his mouth.   
The strangled sounding moans started to echo around the garage, as you could hear the labored breathing coming from a very drunk Rick.

Morty grasped onto Rick’s dick as he started to suck and lick the tip, hazily looking up at Rick’s face. Rick’s eyes were finally closed again, as if he had given up and just started to enjoy this. His face looked almost pained as his face was way redder than it had been before. 

Morty felt Rick’s cock start to pulse, so he quickly plunged his mouth down, completely engulfing Rick’s cock in his mouth. Morty sucked harder, and he swore he started to hear Rick curse. Rick’s hands were quickly back in Morty’s hair, grasping at the hair on Morty’s head. Morty let out a very loud moan, feeling his grandpa’s lanky fingers in his hair.

Morty’s eyes were closed tightly, trying to get the most out of this that he could. He heard Rick get louder and knew that he was getting close. He felt Rick’s cock pulse a bit harder before he felt the hot liquid spill over into his mouth. 

Morty’s eye’s snapped open, as he let go of Rick’s cock with a pop. Rick’s cum trailing from his mouth as he looked up at Rick, who was slumped back into the chair now.  
Morty gulped and licked his lips, before speedily getting to his feet, his heart beating a million times a minute. He noticed that his grandpa was now completely passed out, and he hastily grabbed a blanket that was on the shelf, throwing it over Rick.  
Morty looked down, noticing the now prominent bulge in his pants. Morty raced from the garage, trying not to trip over his own feet. His breathing was a little off, and all he knew was that he needed to get to the safety of his bedroom. Fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Let me know any thoughts. ;3   
> -Kayden


End file.
